Collide
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Natalya is attacked in her club and recovers at the Sanctuary, where something unexpected happens. A prequel to my previous fic. Contains femslash themes. Part 2 soon
1. Chapter 1

Natalya Rowe had only been 8 years old when she first met Helen Magnus. Her mother had been an immigrant from Russia who married an American. But the marriage didn't last very long. When he found out about their special gift, he threw them out on the street. Which is where Helen found them. After a few abnormal murders. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving such a young girl on the streets. And brought them to the Sanctuary. Where they lived for a few weeks, whilst Magnus helped Natalya's mom get back on her feet. And every few years they would get back in touch. After graduating college, Natalya opened up the club. Wanting to give a place to those abnormals who don't have any place to go. Just like her when she was a kid.

She sat on the bed, still being able to feel Helen's lips on the top of her head. The bed still feeling warm, but would soon grow cold. It wasn't as though Helen ever stayed long. Never more than half an hour. Sometimes Natalya wanted her to stay. To tell her about what was going on in her life. But then, she didn't want to know about Helen's life. She heard the rumours and that was enough for her. Natalya had shared her with other men and women for the last 5 years and didn't see it changing, any time soon.

She lifted herself up off the bed, wrapping the sheets around her. Still feeling Helen's warmth. It felt nice. Talya closed her eyes again, remembering when Helen hadn't always been in a hurry to leave her bed.

Over the last few weeks, there had been several incidents. Abnormals had been attacked after leaving the club. One, a friend of Natalya's had been killed. There had been only one place she could think of going to for help. The Sanctuary and Helen Magnus. Over the years, they had helped her out of some scrapes she had found herself in.

And now was no exception.

Talya had tried to fight them off as best as she could. Only getting beaten for her trouble. She didn't have to be an empath to know that the gang who had broken in meant business. Totally wrecking the club. Smashing bottles, table and pouring bleach all over the floors. Not to mention the graffiti on the walls. It would take weeks to get everything sorted out, again.

She found it hard to breathe and held her side as she made her way to her office. Talya looked at her hand, noticing the blood dripping on to her fingers. She hadn't felt the pain yet. But had seen the knife go in to her stomach. Her hand shook as she picked up the phone and dialled… waiting.

"Hello,"

The voice on the other end answered, in a soft English accent.

"Helen," Talya whispered.

Her voice, despite her Russian heritage, was very American.

"Natalya,"

Then the line went dead as the phone was dropped on the floor.

"NATALYA!" Helen shouted. "NATALYA,"

She'd drifted in and out of consciousness for several hours. Hearing voices. Voices she had recognised from her time at the Sanctuary, Ashley and Helen Magnus herself. Telling her that she'd lost a lot of blood but was going to be okay. In her half unconsciousness state, her mind went over and over what had happened to her in the club. She'd been so stupid. Not waiting for help, trying to handle those robbers, alone. And getting stabbed for her trouble.

Natalya's eyes opened slowly, looking around the room. She was in the medical ward of the sanctuary. Hooked up to weird beeping monitors and a drip.

"MOM," Ashley shouted. "She's awake."

As her eyes adjusted to being open, there was Ashley Magnus sitting on a chair next to her bed. Natalya saw Helen across the room, wearing her white medical coat and smiled. The moment she had been stabbed, she had been the only one Natalya had thought about. The only one who could save her. "You gave us quite a scare," Helen said.

"How long have I been out?"

"3 days," Ashley said. "Glad you're okay. Can I go now?" she asked, looking at her mother.

Helen sighed, nodding her head.

"Very well. Don't be too late and try not to get into trouble,"

"Never do, mom," Ashley shouted back.

Helen turned her head, seeing her daughter running out of the infirmary. She looked down at Natalya and smiled.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"As though I've been stabbed."

Magnus smiled, amazed that she could find humour in something so terrible.

"Any pain?"

Natalya shook her head.

"No."

"I want to have another look at that wound. Make sure there's no infection."

The young woman tried to lift herself up, feeling a little low down. Helen took her arm, helping her. Helen pulled up her infirmary gown, exposing a small patch of bandages and skin.

Magnus gently removed the surgical tape, brushing her fingers against the exposed skin.

Natalya's eyes fluttered as she sensed a sudden rush of emotion from her physician. Sometimes she found it hard to put in to words what she sensed from certain people. And Helen Magnus had always been one of those people. Until now! Natalya didn't know if it was because her abilities were getting stronger. Or it was the doctors emotions that were stronger. And there was no other words to describe what she was feeling, other than attraction.

Helen looked away, realising that it wasn't such a good idea and quickly replaced the bandage as quickly as she could.

"You should rest for a while," she said, changing the subject.

"I really want to get back to the club,"

The doctor shook her head.

"The club is secure. When we got to you, there was no one around. Henry's installed new video surveillance. A live feed is linked directly to our server. If there is a problem, we'll know about it," she said.

"All that damage, it'll take me weeks to sort it all out,"

"It's all taken care of. All you have to do now, is rest."

Helen softly rested her hand on top of Natalya's, offering her support. Natalya felt her empathy. It was nice. At the club, most of the time she felt anger, hurt, rejection. Being in Helen's company, felt warm, comforting. Maybe she had misinterpreted what she had sensed from her.

"Now just take it easy." Helen said.

Natalya nodded, laying back on the bed.

"I'll be back later, to check on you."

Natalya's head rested on her pillow. Feeling the need for sleep again. Helen watched her from the doorway, making sure she did as she was told. Doctors orders, and all. She stayed for a few minutes, watching as Natalya fell asleep.

Helen had felt compromised. Whilst checking her wound, she'd felt something. A feeling of attraction. Ones she had had before, but never as strong as this. It was confusing. Helen Magnus had never been confused over her feelings before. She was always so decisive. But over the last few years or so, whenever she and Natalya had been in touch, Helen felt that there was definitely something between them. And wasn't sure if she was supposed to pursue her feelings. And she hated feeling helpless. Then there was not knowing if they would be reciprocated. Helen had relationships with women before and knew that Natalya was a lesbian. Which didn't mean that she was attracted to every women she met. And didn't mean she was attracted to Helen.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Days later

Natalya had been in the infirmary for another 2 days. Recovering well, finally managing to get around without being in too much pain and not being attached to a drip. Taking it easy wasn't so easy for Natalya. Being such a get up and go person. Even as a child she'd never stop. Always running around and getting into trouble. Loving her time at the Sanctuary. It had lots of space and different places to explore.

Natalya had been back to the club several times, trying to get it in a better condition, ready for opening. There had been no luck in tracking down those who had attacked her. Helen had wanted her to stay at the Sanctuary, for her own protection, which she had agreed too.

After walking around for several hours and made her more exhausted than she would have imagined. Natalya felt a little lonely going back to her room. From the hallway, Magnus' office looked warm and inviting. Mainly because it was bathed from the glow from the fire.

She knelt in front of the fireplace, putting several logs onto it. Natalya stared into the fire. Watching it crackle and sparkle. The warm glow made her feel sleepy so she pulled herself up and sat on the couch. The most comfortable she had felt in the last few days. Maybe a little too comfortable. As her eyes began to close and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the cushion.

With Ashley out of the way, Helen had decided to catch up on her paper work. It gave her time to be with her thoughts. But she had only one thought lately, Natalya. Helen had known the young woman for 16 years, ever since she was 8 years old. Natalya was only a few years older than Ashley. Half of her felt that it was wrong but the other half, that half that was emotionally and physically attracted to her, wanted to pursue those feelings. To pursue Natalya. And hopefully her feelings would be reciprocated.

Helen sat down in her chair, opening one of the files she had been carrying and picked up her favourite pen. She looked up, finally noticing a sleeping Natalya on the couch in front of her. Her head softly resting on a cushion and a peaceful look on her face. Helen stood, walking across the room towards the couch and her sleeping patient.

Helen looked down at her. Natalya's Russian heritage certainly showed, dark hair, gorgeous brown eyes. She still couldn't believe what an amazing young woman she had become.

"Natalya," she whispered, brushing her hand against her cheek.

She watched as the young woman began to waken.

"I'm sorry, did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"I think you did."

Helen smiled. Natalya moved allowing Magnus to sit on the couch next to her. She rubbed her eyes, still feeling a little sleepy.

"Why don't you sleep in your room. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable," Helen said.

"I'm perfectly comfortable here,"

Natalya looked up, seeing Magnus' feelings clear on her face. Still sensing the attraction between them. It was confusing her. Making her unsure of her own feelings. There was no denying that she was attracted to Helen and sensed that it was definitely a mutual attraction. It was just that she had known Helen since she was 8 years old. And that kind of history couldn't just be wiped out because they wanted to pursue something more.

Helen moved a little closer. She had feelings for this young woman. Stronger than she had ever felt for any other woman before. Usually she was drawn to intellect but with Natalya it was both, intellect and the physical side. Helen was a very sexual person and wanted to take this as far as Natalya would possibly let her.

Helen felt Natalya's hand on her knee, followed by lips pressing softly on hers. One of them had finally taken the first step. Helen responded and they shared a deep passionate kiss. But Helen stopped her hand from moving further up her thigh. Despite wanting it, she was a little taken a back as to what was happening.

"Wait," she whispered. "I…"

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," Talya said. "I just sensed that you felt the same."

Helen moved back. It was so frustrating. Half of her mind was telling her forget her doubts.

"I do… This is just so complicated."

Natalya stood up.

"What's so complicated? I want you and I know you want me. I can feel it."

"I have Ashley to consider."

The young woman began to pace, shaking her head.

"That's the worse excuse I've ever heard for someone to be with another person."

"She is my daughter,"

"I know. But she's 18 years old. She's fought off werewolves, sea serpents and a guy with 2 heads. I'm sure she can handle you having a relationship with a woman." Talya said, her voice sure and confident.

"I'm sorry," Helen said.

Natalya shook her head, hurt and a little disappointed. She headed for the turn. For a moment, she stopped and turned.

"I'm sorry too, Helen. You know we could have something really amazing. And you know what the crazy thing is, you know that. You can feel that, every time you look at me," Talya said. "I'll stay here tonight, but tomorrow I'm gong back to my apartment, to my life. And you won't have to see me again."

And she left. Helen heard her footsteps receding down the hallway. She cursed herself for being so weak. For not grabbing hold of what she wanted, for what she needed. Apart from having Ashley, she'd been alone for so many years. And standing in front of her had been her chance to not feel alone anymore and she'd let it slip away.

Natalya packed the last of her clothes in her small rucksack and sat on the edge of her bed. She could feel Helen's desire through the concrete walls of the Sanctuary. Even from almost a wing, away. Also feeling her confusion and hesitation. Natalya herself felt no confusion. It was clear to her what she wanted. Wanting Helen Magnus in her bed.

Fantasising about it often enough. And it was good and knew it would be good in real life too. She just wished that Helen could feel as certain about it as she did! Her eyes closed as she thought about it. The touch of her fingers on her skin. The feel of Helen's hand between her legs. Just thinking about it made her head swim. It had been a while since s he had had any relationship. But if Helen didn't want her, then she would have to find someone who would.

Helen had wondered around the halls of the Sanctuary for almost an hour. Not particularly heading in anyone direction. Just wherever her feet took her. Her mind was still racing. Thinking about Natalya, about what she'd said. That they would definitely be good together. And Helen knew it.

Helen stopped suddenly, turning back towards the tank where the Sanctuary mermaid lived. Even though she had an unpronounceable name it had never stopped Helen from talking to her, all be it, telepathically. She had the amazing ability to know just when Helen needed her. Usually when she was troubled.

Magnus smiled as she saw her swim up to the glass and rested her hand against it.

"I know its been a long time," she said. "I do, very much. She intrigues me…"

Natalya smiled to herself, a feeling of calm and peace flowing over her. Sensing that something had changed. And that Helen had resolved her hesitation over their new growing relationship.

She stood up, taking the remainder of her belongings off the dresser in front of her. Natalya smelt one of her bottles of perfume, remembering the first time she had smelt it the first time. A gift from Helen on her 18th birthday! And every time she smelt it, she thought of that moment. Seeing Helen turn the bottle upside down to dab it on Natalya's wrists. How she'd held her hand softly. Looking back on it now, Natalya believed that it was that moment that had sparked something inside her. Making her feel more than just a friend and mentor.

Natalya rested her hands on the dresser, looking out of her window. Her head rose up slightly.

"You don't have to stand there," she whispered.

Turning her head quickly, she saw Helen standing a few feet behind her, wearing what she had worn in there earlier conversation.

"I can feel that your still…,"

Before Talya could finish her sentence, she felt Helen's arms around her waist and fell back into her embrace.

"All I want you to feel, is me," Helen said, brushing aside Natalya's hair from her neck.

Natalya let out a deep moan as she turned around to face Helen, who had a look of desire on her face, who moved in closer, practically forcing the younger woman to sit back on the dresser. Her whole body shivering under Helen's touch as her fingers caressed the skin between her thighs.

"Helen," she whispered, her voice hoarse in need

"Sssh," Helen cooed.

Helen moved closer, feeling all of her doubts falling away as she looked into Natalya's eyes. She could feel her body shaking, waiting for the inevitable moment. Leaning forward, her lips finally made contact with the young woman's. Natalya's lips fought back, softly as they shared a deep passionate kiss.

Natalya took hold of Helen's hand, pulling her towards the bed, making her sit on the edge. She began taking off her clothes. Starting with her pj top. Helen looked up, watching with definite interest. Natalya turned around as she undid the straps of her bra, letting it fall slowly on the floor by her feet. Helen reached out, her hand lingering, tracing a cherry blossom tree tattoo that covered half of Natalya's back. She traced one of the branches down to just above the woman's ass.

"That is incredibly sexy," Helen said.

The young woman moved back, being enfolded in the doctors arms again. Then she felt her pj bottoms being pulled down her thighs. In a matter of moments, she was naked in front of Helen Magnus. Something she had only dreamed of.

Natalya found herself laying back on the bed, watching as Helen crept up to her. It didn't matter to her that she wasn't naked, because she would be soon and she would make sure of it.

Natalya lay naked, curled up next to Helen, resting her head on her stomach. The sheet from the bed, wrapped up around them. Feeling how peaceful Helen felt.

"No more doubts?" Natalya asked.

Helen shook her head, kissing the top of Natalya's head.

"No more doubts."

The younger woman smiled, pulling herself up from the bed, taking half of the sheet with her.

"Good. Cause I really like being with you,"

Helen leant forward, kissing the top of her young lovers head. Natalya could feel that the feeling was definitely mutual.

Natalya often thought about that night, especially after Helen left her. She knew that they had to have separate lives, but wished, on occasion that they could spend more time together. Natalya could feel Helen's pain as soon as she had entered the club that night. Wanting to be there for her as much as she could. But that's not what Helen had had in mind.

Natalya looked at the clock besides the bed, noticing that it was almost 1am, and that her club would soon be closed.

She got dressed, heading back out into her club. The crowds were now thinning out and only a few stragglers were left. Her bar staff cashing up.

"If you guys can handle it here, I'm gonna go finish some paper work." Talya said.

The clubs bar manager nodded his head, almost forgetting the note that he was meant to give her.

"Oh, that doctor left this for you."

He handed Natalya the note and she nodded in appreciation. She took the note from him, heading back in to her quarters.

"Don't forget to lock up," she added.

Several minutes past before she opened up the note.

"Natalya, Next time I will stay. Helen."

She smiled to herself. Realising that there was still hope for their relationship.


End file.
